Push Start
Game Basics Dragon Quest Aeons (DQA) '''is a play-by-post game drawing from the original Dragon Quest/Dragon Warrior, with added elements from later Dragon Quest games for greater variety in gameplay options. Each player controls a single "Descendant of Erdrick" attempting to find the Ball Of Light and prove his/her heritage. You can interact with other players by forming parties, competing for posession of rare items, etc. Could you be the true Descendant of Erdrick? DQA is run by Skyfire Sage and is managed on Sparkbomb You can find a link to the current topic (forum where gameplay occurs) on that board and if you have any further questions or wish to start playing you are encouraged to leave a message there. Abbreviated Rules Gameplay *A round of gameplay consists of each player choosing an appropriate action, followed by an update of the game's status, usually by Skye. Updates are currently scheduled to occur on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. A player action depends on whether the player is engaged in battle, safe in town, or questing/exploring the overworld. *Role-playing is welcome and encouraged, but not expected. Quiet players are players too! ^_^ *If you miss your command, nearby teammates can cover for you in the short term, but if you will be absent for several updates, feel free to plan ahead by granting temporary control of your character to another willing player. *Extended absense will usually result in character "retirement", where the character escapes back to the nearest town and "quietly closes their eyes and settles into sleep." But fear not! Characters can be un-retired at any time without consequence, so please come back if you still have the time and interest. General *Generally, each player will control a single character. You are free to form parties, go on quests, etc. *Stat builds for each character are determined by the character's class plus two Seeds they can assign during creation to two stats of their choice between Strength (affects damage with weapons), Agility (affects speed and evasion), Resilience (affects Hit Points, Defense, and resistance to physical status effects), and Intelligence (affects spells, Mana Points, and resistance to mental status effects). *XP and GP rewards are similar to true Dragon Quest, but are adjusted by a multiplier based on the number of live characters in the current party and the zone. This multiplier is equal to 4 / x, where x is the number of characters. Every zone past the first ones increases the amount of XP gained dramatically. *Character inventories have a maximum size of 6, '''excluding equipped weapons, armor, shields, helmets, and two accessories. Weapons/armor/etc. that is unequipped still take up item slots. Equipment may be changed during battle. Herbs and Keys are counted individually. *Mechanics and stat growth will be similar to true Dragon Warrior in most cases. However, as the game progresses, unforseen areas of imbalance are bound to occur, and they will (hopefully) be fixed when they do. (Note that this whole system is a work in progress, so player input on mechanics will be vital to its success!) *New quests, monsters, jobs, spells, equipment, and items have been and will be introduced. Death *If your character dies, and your party is unable to immediately revive you, you have the option either: #to remain dead until the party can return to town and pay a priest for resurrection. #to respawn immediately at Tantegel, incurring the GP penalty. Full-party defeat automatically defaults to this option, since there is no recourse but to respawn. *The GP penalty for death is 50% of your current gold. Jobs *Characters pick their Job during character creation. *New jobs may become unlocked during the progress of the game. When a class is first unlocked all players will have the option to IMMEDIATELY change to that class if they want with no penalties. Their base stats will be recalculated to match those of their new class. Any gear they are unable to use in their new class will be fully refunded (if it is available in shops) or placed in their inventory (if it is too rare for shops).